


Memories

by James_Thornwood



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Thornwood/pseuds/James_Thornwood





	Memories

She told me twice all her good advice,

But I couldn't see I was clouded by your lies.

Up in smoke, a vision she foretold,

She said, "Stay away 'cause that boy's a warning sign."

-Anonymous

 

~~~~~

 

Something rubs against my foot, pushing it away I roll onto my back. A soft breeze billows by, washing the feeling of safety over me. Without opening my eyes, I feel around for my pillow, instead of finding what I wanted my fingers brushed grass and leaves. Confused, I open my eyes to see trees, trees to my left, trees to my right, just trees everywhere. Most people would be scared and panicking to find themselves in a forest, but I'm not like most. At least I don't think I am. I stand to try and get a better sense of where I am. Becoming light-headed from the quick movement, I step forward to steady myself. Instead of stepping on grass and leaves, my foot rests on top of a book bag. I crouch down to look at said bag, inside there's three books; "Irene and The Divine Warriors", "The Divine Relics", and one without a name. Among the books there's some fresh bread, an apple, a folder, and a smaller bag with art pencils, an eraser, and a sharpener in it. Taking out the blank book first, I sit, seeing as I might be here for a bit. Opening the cover I see the name 'Ethan Milani'. I flip through a few pages and notice it's a journal so I go to the most recent entry.

                September 17th,                            
        I sent Silvia with my letter explaining I will be  
arriving in Phoenix Drop in a few days.  
Hopefully she does not go to Travis again,  
I am trying to avoid him for as long as                     
        possible.                                                

'Who are Silvia and Travis? Is Travis a bad person or do I have conflict with them? Where is Phoenix Drop?' 

        My trip through the Yagdrasil Forest was  
uneventful, all of the fairies living there  
avoided me. I don't believe they receive many  
visitors.               
        -EM                                                          

'Maybe I shouldn't be reading someone else's journal...'  I switch out the book for the one named "Irene and The Divine Warriors".  Flipping through a few of the pages I see it's a history book and I stop on a random page to start reading. Before I could start some one called out.

"Who's there." The man has light brown hair and blue eyes. He seems to be a guard, considering he has armour on and a sword by his side. I pack the book back in the bag and hide behind a tree, as he hadn't seen me yet. "I know you're there, come out now."

~Laurence's POV~

I walk up to the tree they quickly, and might I say without stealth, hide behind. I see a bag peek out from the side of the tree, I don't think they know it's visible to me. Looking at it a little closer I notice letters on the side 'EM'. "Where did you get that bag? I don't believe it's yours."

As he speaks up I take note of the fact that his voice sounds familiar. "I-I found it. I woke up here not to long ago, i-it was next to me. I-I don't know who's it is." I unsheathe my sword and walk around the tree until I'm face to face with a man. Ethan, a fellow guard, wears his usual outfit, jeans, a black shirt, black cloak, no shoes.

"Ethan? Where have you been, you were supposed to arrive days ago." His purple eyes show confusion and . . . fear?

"I-I think you have me mistaken with someone else. I don't know you . . ." He pulls the bag strap from over his head and holds it out to me. "You seem to know who owns the bag, maybe you could give it to them. But  
i-if it's too much, I-I could try to find them." I push his hand back towards him.

"I think you should hold onto it." I pause. ". . . so what is your name?"

~Ethan's POV~

'My name?' I open my mouth to respond, but I don't have an answer.  
". . . I-I have no answer for you. I apologize." His eyes darken as he looks to be thinking about something. He then responds while putting his sword away;

"Come with me, I need you to speak with someone." walking back in the direction he came, all I could do was follow. I pull the bag strap back over my head and we walk for a while with out talking. Breaking the silence I hesitantly ask. 

"Who are you . . . and . . . who's Ethan?" Looking at him, he seems to be thinking about something or someone. He doesn't respond right away, as if trying to come up with the right words.

"I am Laurence Zvahl, Guard of Phoenix Drop and Ethan . . . Ethan Milani is a guard, of Phoenix Drop . . . he's like a brother, and not only to me. The other guards see him as a brother too. Well, except for one, Travis."  
'Travis, the one from the entry?' Laurence doesn't look at me once. "Does Ethan not like him? I-I mean I read his most recent journal entry and it said that Ethan sent Silvia with a letter and how he hoped she didn't take it to Travis and that he was avoiding him . . ."  All Laurence does is laugh, "Did I say something funny?"

Shaking his head he responds, "No, uh. No." I nod as we approach a village gate. "Pull your hood up, it will make it so we experience as little interactions as possible. I want to get you to my friend faster." I pull my hood up so it hides my face and I cover the 'EM' on the bag with my hand. As we walk up to the gate a blue haired guard raises it. Laurence waves him over and they walk with me following behind.  
"Dante, do you know where Zoey is?"

The blunette, Dante, answers his question with another added, "She should be at her house, why?". He watches me from the corner of his eye. He thinks I'm gonna do something . . . 'He should, I'm a stranger with his hood up'.

Responding vaguely Laurence says, "I need to speak with her about something, and you too . . . Yes it's about him" he motions towards me. Staying quiet I pretend to not listen.

"Who is he? What's his name?" 'If only I knew the answer buddy'. We approach a short brown house with green accents. Knocking on the door Laurence tells him that was what he wanted to talk about. An old woman opens the door, 'Elf', she's even got the pointy ears.

~~~~~


End file.
